The Ice Kingdom
by ChaosBestFriend
Summary: The setting is based before Sasuke leaves. This is a mission by team 7 with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. They travel to the Ice kingdom to represent Konoha. If your into mythical/fantasy and then add some Naruto in it. This novel is perfect for you.


Chapter 1:

Shizune has just gone through her first mission explaining to preschool students about how a ninja bomb works. She's almost there into reaching her goal of being the best medical ninja. She just has to finish some unrelated tasks.

"So any questions?"

Sakura raises her hands.

"Okay, you little girl. What's your question?"

Sakura stands up, watching everyone watching her.

"Where do babies come from?"

the question almost makes Shizune fall off her chair, "What?!"

"I want to make a baby..." Sakura plays with her fingers, hiding her face, "I want to make a baby with someone I like."

"I bet you do. I bet you surely do, but you have to wait until you're a grown woman to make a baby. You can't do it now."

"But I want to..."

Shizune sighs, putting her hand on her hip. "You can have everything or anything you want just because you want it."

She sets Sakura on her lap, "If you want things. You have to have two things at first. It's like spending money to make money. You have to have give up things to have things."

"What do I need to give up?"

Shizune smiles, "You have to give up patients and hard work."

"Patients and hard work?" Sakura gazes at Shizune in front of her as she nods her head, "Okay!" Sakura excitedly giggles.

(A few years later)

"Naruto!"

Naruto jumps over the railing, dodging the boiling Sakura by a mile, but she closed the distance in an instant.

"EH!?"

Naruto ducks his head. The flying fist missing him by centimeters. Sakura's body is launched forward, but she quickly turns Naruto's dodge into a counter and roundhouse his jaw.

"I'm sorry! I have nothing to do with what happened!" Naruto pleaded, kneeling in front of Sakura.

"Oh, I don't accept apologies..." she whispers, "I accept _blood._"

There is a twitch in her eyes.

Kakashi and Gai enter the scene. Kakashi is holding his book to his nose and Gai is watching the scene with a painful expression.

"NARUTO!" Gai screams, "What are you doing on the floor like a weakling?! You're young! You should happily take on Sakura!"

"Old man, I'm going to die if you don't save me!"

"There shall be no saving of the weak." he glances over to Sakura, "Kill him."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto screams at his beloved sensei.

Kakashi sets his book down, looking dismissive, "Naruto, you have failed to bring my order of novels."

"What novels?!" Naruto stares at him in disbelief.

"It's a mission I gave you in my dreams. You know the consequences of failing a mission."

"I didn't even know I had that mission. You said it yourself! You said you gave it to me in a dream so it's not a mission!"

Kakashi gasp, holding his hand to his lips, "A mission is treated with carefulness, regardless whether it exist or not."

"You got to be kidding me..." Naruto said, he then turns his attention in front of him and Sakura is edging herself closer, holding her kunai knife like an insane woman.

"AH!"

(A couple of hours later)

Naruto wakes up and finds himself laying in the hospital bed. He notices pink hair at his bedside.

"Sakura?" he whispers, pushing her pink hair backwards.

"..."

"Sakura is fast asleep, but what is she doing here?" Naruto thought.

"She's been here all night."

Naruto looks over his shoulder and finds Sasuke sitting near the open window.

The wind blowing inside the room.

It felt peaceful.

"And what are you doing here?" Naruto bitter asked.

"I just got here. I'm currently waiting for Kakashi to get his book and come over. We got a new mission."

"I hope it's not one of those mission that don't exist..."

"Don't exist?" Sasuke repeats, glancing over to Naruto.

Naruto just sighs, "Don't ask..."

"So what have you been up to?" Naruto grabs a glass of water sitting beside his bed, careful not to interrupt Sakura from sleeping.

"Just the same old. I've been working on my Chidori and I don't have something called the Kyuubi to help me..."

"Hey, it's not like I asked for this power."

"I know..." Sasuke whispers, sliding his hand to the folds of his jet black hair, "But if you consider it a curse. I will kill you."

"Hmph, you only think it's a blessing cause you never had it."

"I could only wish."

"You really want this power?" Naruto glances at the floor, "You want a power that makes you alone, that gives you nothing, but takes everything?"

"People don't need your power to be alone..." Sasuke bitterly smirks, "...to have everything, but then having it taken away. How would you know pain, if you've never been cut?"

Sasuke sighs and Naruto didn't have anything to comeback after that. They waited a few minutes and Sakura finally wakes up.

"N-Naruto...?" she looks up, her face all dreamy.

"I'm here Sakura."

"What are we doing here?"

"You almost killed me, I think. I kind of blacked out."

"Oh yea that's right..." her tired face suddenly tenses up and she remembers what happened.

"OH YEA! THAT'S RIGHT! I'VE COME TO FINISH YOU OFF!"

She brings out her knife, but then notices Sasuke watching all of this.

"How about we just shut up for a while." Sasuke said, looking over to Sakura.

"O-oh, you're here too..." she tries to hide herself. "Look, it was all Naruto's fault...I had nothing to do with what happened!"

"Yea, it was my fault...but I wouldn't take it back." Naruto said, cockily.

"I'll _make _you take it back!" Sakura threatens and Naruto cowers under his blanket.

"Can the both of you just shut up for a moment. Let's just wait for Kakashi in silence for once."

"Okay..." they both said.

(End of chapter 1.)


End file.
